Guard Tom’s dairy
Guard Tom’s dairy are two books written by Waglington, they were found after the raid on Mianite's Inertia. They were written as a joke diary for one of the guards, this later became canon as said guard was introduced later as Guard Tom. Guard Tom’s dairy by Waglington Dear Diary Today we had guests! Merchants whom arrived on a flying RV. I performed my job as normal, took their items, scanned it for any dirt and gave the items a nice clean. However, while cleaning the merchant’s RV, alarms went off! Somebody was trying to break out of the prison! I was so terrifying I fell out of the RV into the dirty water below! On my way to rescue the poor friendly merchants from what must be some sort of prison break, I stopped and heard my partner’s screams. Guard Mark was murdered. I do not know what to say to his daughter. She will never forgive me for not being at his side. I ran towards the prison, but stopped when I saw the merchants. They were wearing our fancy green armor! Suddenly I knew, one of the merchants killed my best friend. Before I knew it, I was in a battle with one of the merchants, SynHD. Swords were clashing into each other for what seemed like years. Then without reason, he ran for it. He was trying to escape! I gave chase down the road, but I have no hope. I was weak. The merchants betrayed our trust. I will get my revenge. Oh, and I got fired. But on the bright side, I now have more time baking! -Ex Guard Tom Dear sheep I woke up in the mud today. I need to find some food or I will never make it another day. Maybe I can search the taint for something to eat today. -Ex guard Tom Dear crazy person living in my home. I woke up today in a hole. No way out, no light, no food, no hope. However, my luck changed when I saw somebody calling for me. It was a nice lady. She said her name was “OMGItsfirefoxx”. She gave me cookies and a way to escape that hole of death. She even offered me a home! In exchange of 64 diamond blocks. She was great! A hero! She saved my life. However, this house seems to have somebody called “Steve” in it. Strange. -Ex Guard Tom Dear door OMGItsfirefoxx lost my payment today. However it was not much of a problem. I am understanding. I lost many things in the past. I gave her another 64 diamond blocks and went back home. However, a few hours later. She called again. She lost my payment again! I gave her a few more diamond blocks, but I am starting to think she is using me. I got no money to my name now. I am sure she is telling the truth and not trying to steal all my diamond blocks. -Ex Guard Tom Dear dirt I got kicked out of my new home today. Apparently the home owner is really Farmer__Steve. I am now homeless, poor and betrayed again. -Ex Guard Tom Category:Books Category:Lore